


The One Where Jace Goes Overboard.

by Cor321



Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [14]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar Day 14, Family Feels, M/M, Malec Discord Server, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: Jace has been given the responsibility of buying Nora's gifts for her 2nd Christmas (where she is 15 month old and he might go a little bit overboard.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035975
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The One Where Jace Goes Overboard.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts), [ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/gifts).



> Thank you to the alphabet mafia for the support.

It was Jace and Simon’s second holiday with Nora and they were so excited to explore the holiday even more with a 15 month old, as opposed to a 3 month old. The world is so much more expansive for her now. She’s walking and playing and interacting, the whole holiday season has just become increasingly more joyful and festive for their small little family.

Simon was waiting in the living room while ready to help Jace wrap, while Jace went to grab the gifts in question. A few moments later Jace came into the room, balancing a ton of boxes on top of one another. Simon jumped up to help, immediately taking the top few boxes off before Jace put the rest on the couch. 

“So, uhhh Jace, what happened here?”

Jace scratched the back of his neck, “I just kept seeing super cool things I couldn’t help myself.” He was blushing which Simon still found incredibly cute. He looked around for a moment before turning to Simon and saying, “Oh, I forgot one more thing.”

A minute later Jace came back with a large box, Simon’s jaw dropped, “You didn’t.”

“I couldn’t help it babe! She is going to love this.” Jace’s excitement negated any concerns he had.

“Well we better get to work then.” Simon said. Jace moved the big box to the side and they put the smaller toys and clothes between them and got to wrapping. They held an easy conversation as they worked their way through the gifts. Once they got to the main gift Jace put his chin and looked at it for a few seconds.

“Why don’t we put this one together now so that when she opens it she can go right to playing with it?” Jace said.

“Babe, it’s 1 am is that really a good idea to start now?” 

Jace was already cutting through the tape on the box labeled, ‘Fisher-Price Laugh & Learn Sevin’ Up Fun Food Truck’, before he answered, “of course it is. How hard can this be to put together?”

It turns out it was extremely difficult, at the hour mark of putting it together Simon went and made himself a hot chocolate. It was really adorable, the way Jace’s face would scrunch up when he was trying to get two pieces to fit together, or the frustrated sighs he’d release when they didn’t. But nothing was more adorable than when he managed to finish it, even though it was 3 am, Simon couldn’t help but be excited with Jace for their beautiful little girl to play with it. They did their best to wrap the finished toy and put it by the tree before going to sleep themselves.

Nora’s face when they walked into the livingroom after a much too short lived sleep was priceless. There was so much for her to look at, and when they started unwrapping all of her toys she was non-stop squealing. 

Simon cleaned up the wrapping paper while Jace made the coffee. They met at the entryway to the living room, Simon leaning against the door jam with his head on Jaces shoulder. “It’s pretty amazing isn’t it?” Simon said. “We get to experience the love of this little girl.”

“It’s still crazy to me that we get to be her dads. As long as we’re together I don’t think we need anything else.” Jace said, placing a kiss on Simon’s head.

“Yeah, but maybe we set a limit on how many gifts we get her next year.”

Jace laughed, “That’s probably a good idea.” 

  
  



End file.
